


Like and Share

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Social Media, established relationships - Freeform, this was supposed to be shorted but hello little pieces of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: Dean keeps getting notifications on Facebook from Cas. Any video imaginable from making arts and crafts to fixer uppers and everything in between. It's getting ridiculous.





	

It happened again.

 

_Castiel Novak mentioned you in a comment._

“What is it this time?” Dean muttered to himself as he opened up his Facebook notifications for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Cas had only just recently found the tagging feature and now Dean’s name is attached to just about every video out there, from “Nifty” videos to Buzzfeed articles to this one video about a cat just flat out falling asleep next to a dog. Cas spends his entire live on the web, but that lifespan seems to be solely dedicated to things like making sure Dean sees every single way to cook a potato in their shared microwave.

He clicks on the notification regardless and watches yet another video about how to make hash brown waffles using a waffle iron and just three ingredients. He never gets around to actually finishing watching any of the videos since they all end the same, but he always leaves a little “like” on Castiel’s comment to let him know he’s seen it. It’s not like he doesn’t mind it because Cas is Cas and they’ve been dating since the beginning of the college two and a half years ago, but this was a whole new Cas. This was Cyber Tagging Cas.

He shouldn’t even be on his phone right now and yet Dean gets yet another notification not two minutes later from the same site the other video was from. That makes 101 and time for an intervention.

 _Heya Cas. Aren’t you supposed to be balancing letters or something right now?_ He texts Castiel as he himself is getting ready to leave his engineering class. They should be home at about the same time to talk in person ‘cause dammit, this really needs to be dialed back a bit and shouldn’t be something sent over text.

Castiel texts back not two seconds later. _It’s balancing chemical equations Dean, and yes but class is almost over and the TA does not understand why Iron is not just “Ir” on the periodic table._

_That’s some crazy shit, but sounds like you’ll be home in a bit then. I’ve got something I want to talk to you about._

Cas text back a little later this time, giving Dean just enough walking time to get back to the dorm quickly. _I have been told that is not exactly a good thing when it comes from your lover._

Dammit, should’a thought that one through, Dean thought.

_I’m the one who told you that and that was cuz you thought it was smart to put tin foil in the microwave dumbass. This isn’t a “we need to talk” talk. You’re still stuck with me_

Dean opens the door to their apartment dorm before hearing the ding of his phone.

_Okay. I’ll be there in five minutes._

_Only you would write “five” minutes. You know there’s a number dock right…_ Dean tries to lighten the mood of what he knows Cas must be feeling.

_1 am awar3 ;)_

Dean laughs at the last text before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and watching the lasted tagged post on his feed on the couch in the living room. This time it’s a hive of bees and the insane mechanics this beekeeper made to just take the honey out of the comb without disturbing the ones that make them. _Heh, the more you know, I guess._ Dean thinks before shutting off his phone just in time to see the door open, revealing Cas in his somewhat burned obligatory lab coat that he has to wear for class and a couple of papers in hand.

He sets his stuff down on the floor before sitting next to Dean on the couch.

“What do you want to talk about?” Right to the point, that’s Castiel for you.

Dean wishes he’d actually thought this whole thing through with what he wanted to say, but it was really a spur of the moment decision to even tell Cas they needed to talk anyway. Talk about flying by the seat of your pants. “It’s nothing like that, really. It’s just…” He holds up his phone, the beekeeper video displayed.

“Ah yes, I saw that on the way here. Isn’t it entirely humane and intriguing right? I thought it was very well done.” Castiel responds, not helping a smile that creeps across his face that forces Dean to shut up and smile back. Of course the dork will send him a bee video. That’s been happening for far longer than this whole notification thing.

“Yeah, no, it’s really cool, Cas. This is just the most recent one you’ve sent me today through Facebook…” He chooses his words carefully and gauges his boyfriend’s response before continuing. “… And I’m not complaining I…I’m just… trying to figure out why you’ve tagged me in all of these videos all at once. I can’t really find a pattern to them besides maybe you want me to make you hash brown waffles with honey or something.” He finishes. Not the smoothest of delivery but Cas doesn’t look like Dean stabbed him in the heart or anything at least.

“I don’t understand; do you not watch them through?” Cas tilted his head to the side, eyes not leaving Dean’s.

“Of course I watch ‘em through. You know me, never stop learning.” Dean laughs.

“Well then you must know why.”

“… Well humor me then.”

The corners of Castiel’s lips turn slightly up, almost as if he was embarrassed at whatever thought was going through his head. “If I know you then I’m going to assume you don’t watch them ‘till the end.”

Dean stays silent, his own embarrassment creeping up on him. “…Uh, is there something at the end that I didn’t catch?”

“You can be so dense sometimes, you know that?” Cas takes Dean’s phone and continues to play the bee video after Dean had stopped it about 5 seconds before it was supposed to end.

The video continues as Dean expected it to—a graphic with the name of the website on it, but the final shot simply displays the words:

 

_Like and share with someone you love!_

It started clicking into place for Dean after a few seconds.

“So is this… is this our—”

“I had thought this had been your way of saying ‘I love you,’ Dean. I was just returning my affections.”

Dean stared at his boyfriend, utterly speechless. Of course he loved Cas, he just had a hard time wrapping his mouth around those words, but to think it took tagging him in a video to make him realize Cas loved Dean back.

“Dean? That is what you meant, yes?” Now it was Castiel’s turn to looked freaked. Had he read the signs wrong?

Any fears were silenced by a kiss, eliminating any doubts either had in the truth.

And to this day they tag each other in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
